Pachirisu X Roselia
by darkwrath32
Summary: When a pretty newcomer arrives in Pachirisu's hometown, drama is unleashed! Pachirisu's romance with her is too good to be true, and his rival could stir up trouble for the both of them. Many things can go wrong, but will Pachirisu maintain his love for his new girlfriend?
1. Eevee can Delete Appetites

**It's time for a new story! This just came out of the top of my head, and I hope you like it. Just beware: it's very adorable.**

 _"Rise and shine, rise and shine!_

 _Get your little body out of its cozy shrine!_

 _Come to the breakfast table to eat some berries!_

 _And don't disturb Rick Ross because he gets very pear-y!"_

That song plays every morning at 9 o'clock on the radio. All of it makes sense, actually. Every morning, the table in the center of my town gets covered in berries to eat. A Raticate stands in the center to make sure no one is a glutton and takes too much. Also, Rick Ross is sleeping on the top of Mayor Pikachu's house. If someone wakes him up, he'll go on a rampage, destroying the town and yelling about pears. It's very hard to calm him down, and he can get to the point where he suddenly runs into Mauville, asking people to give him pears.

I got up from my small bed, which is just a large pillow, and stretched my tiny legs. I went to the mirror and brushed my fur and tail. A handsome Pachirisu I was, but I can't get a girlfriend because of my rivals. I guess Eevee is cuter than me.

The breakfast table was crowded as usual. Raticate was counting everyone's berries and giving the Pokémon suggestions on which ones were tasty and which weren't. I walked over and took three Cheri berries, which were my favorites. Afterward, I went to the park and sat on a bench.

The park is in the center of the town. It has three benches which surround a magnificent fountain. I sat and took a bite out of one of my berries while I looked around. An Azumarill was playing in the fountain, some Pichu were frolicking in the fields, and Eevee was on a bench, lying on his belly. He saw me and gave me an intimidating look, causing me to lose my appetite. I grumbled as I walked back to my house to put my berries in the fridge for later.

 _"Ring-a-ling ding! Ring-a-ling ding!"_

It was the newcomer bell. Every Pokémon in the town ran to the entrance where Mayor Pikachu was standing. Standing right beside him was... woah.

The newcomer was a Roselia. She was very pretty, making my jaw drop at her figure. But I knew I had competition. I looked toward Eevee, who was quietly singing the song "Cheerleader." I became scared. The last time I saw a Pokémon that attractive was when a Purrloin came to the town. Believe it or not, she's Eevee's girlfriend.

When the meeting was over, I went back to my house and lay on my bed, slowly falling asleep.

I was in a coffee store, all calm and collected. I noticed that Roselia was on the other side of the room, drinking some hot chocolate. I couldn't help but stare as she took a large sip, causing some chocolate to dribble down her face and on her leafy clothing. Suddenly, the waiter ran over to Roselia and did something I never thought he'd do.

He KISSED her.

Then he turned his head toward me and smiled. I realized his identity at that moment: It was Eevee!

I screamed and woke up. "It was just a dream," I said to myself over and over as I sat on that large pillow of mine.

 **Chapters will be less frequent due to school and stuff, but I'll try to make them longer.**


	2. Snuggly Fan Service (kind of)

**School! Why are you doing this to me!?**

I lazily grabbed an Oran berry off the table as I walked into the park that morning. Roselia was there, sitting on a bench, enjoying the soft gusts of wind. I hesitantly sat next to her.

"Hi..." I said, feeling my ears turn red.

"Oh! Hello there," she replied. I was blushing hard, now.

Eevee was watching from a distance. He had an awkward look on his face, and he was as still as a statue.

"Um... these Pidove are stupid, am I right?" I suddenly said. Two Pidove playing in the fountain looked at me. Eevee face-palmed and walked away.

"Well, I've always hated flying types," Roselia replied. We both laughed.

I was never very good with getting girls to like me, so I didn't know how (or even when) I should ask her on a date. I decided I would take a wild guess.

"YOU'REPRETTYCANYOUGOOUTWITHME?" I nervously and quickly asked. I felt my face go red. A Pidove laughed.

"Oh! Uh... Alright," Roselia said. Both Pidove gasped.

I was shocked. I never met a Pokémon this nice before.

"Cool," I replied before walking away.

When I got home, I couldn't help but let out a girly squeal before shoving a pillow in my face, groaning. I was happy and nervous both at the same time, and I didn't know which feeling would get the better of me. I asked my crush out on a date and she agreed, so now what? I've seen quite a few romantic movies, but those are really dramatic and fake, so they wouldn't help. I just sat there, lying on my belly with the pillow in my face, and dozed off...

I woke up to a strange but pleasant aroma. There was some kind of soft feeling on the back of my head. I flipped over and saw Roselia sitting by my side. A scream coming from my town could be heard in Mauville that night.

"I'm so sorry! I, uh, overslept," I said hoarsely. I hurt my throat and eardrums from screaming that loud.

"It's ok. I figured," Roselia muttered with a smile. "Because of this, I decided our "date" will be a little sleepover. And maybe we could, you know, snuggle a little."

My jaw dropped. I was surprised at her directness. And how did she even find my house? Mixed emotions ran through my tiny body, too much for it to handle. Then again, it was my crushing asking me to do this.

"Sure!" I said with a small squeal.

Roselia lay down beside me and we hugged each other. I curled my tail around us to warm our feet as I placed my paws on the back of Roselia's head. She was petting my side, which was warm thanks to the electric joy filling my body. I nuzzled my cheek against hers, but released no electricity thanks to my power of storing it in my body, making it warmer.

Then, Roselia gave me another huge surprise. She _kissed_ me right on the lips. My mind was filled with joy, and hers maybe was, too. Then I realized something: This is too good to be true. Girls shouldn't be that easy to get, and if they are, the gods of equality would take over and cause something bad to happen.

I tried not to think about it as we both dozed off together.

 **I have a change of schedule thanks to school being mean to me. No new chapters will be posted on almost all the weekdays, but two are released on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, for a total of 6 chapters over the break. I'm not like Pewdiepie, with all the time in the world to make and post videos (and cuss a lot in them), so please forgive me for not telling anyone sooner.**


	3. A Pile of Cherries

**I'm making another new team. I didn't have a good strategy last time. I stink.**

I didn't want to tell Eevee what happened last night, but I was afraid he already knew. He can practically guess your deepest secrets just by observing the look on your face. I tried to keep my distance from Eevee because of this.

That morning, I found a very large pile of Cheri berries on the breakfast table. When I grabbed one, a brown paw burst out of the pile and pulled me into it. It was Eevee.

"I know what you did last night," he said. "And I will take revenge."

How the heck did he figure it out? He can't see my face in the darkness of the berry pile, and Roselia wouldn't have told him, unless she did.

"Roselia was talking about it this morning to her friends, and I overheard it. Now, you will face the wrath of an Eevee's revenge!" Eevee continued.

He jumped out of the pile of berries, causing it to topple all over me. I grabbed a Cheri berry and ate it as I sat there, wondering what Eevee could possibly do to me. I'm an innocent Pachirisu with electric powers that I barely use for fighting. I never knew why I always get picked on.

That afternoon, I was a little hungry. I went to the fridge, deciding to eat my leftover berries I put in a few days ago, but when I opened it, there weren't any berries. Just a Level 1 Magikarp, flopping around in the freezing cold that was my fridge. I grabbed the Magikarp and threw it out the window. Eevee must've done this...

That night, I woke up to the sound of... kissing? I got up and saw a horrible sight (at least for me). It was Roselia, but she was on her knees as she was smooching Eevee like crazy. Eevee glared at me, his eyes turning completely red for a split second, before I woke up.

"Another bad dream," I reminded myself as I went back to sleep.

 **This chapter was much shorter, mainly because I wrote this at 11 o'clock. Sorry about that, again.**


	4. Natiragi

**And I return! School is very mean, homework is very mean, and I also got video games to play.**

The next two weeks of my life went well. Roselia snuggled with me again, and I hadn't seen Eevee anywhere. No one else has, and this news has reached Mayor Pikachu, who sent a search party to go find him. The search party disappeared, too. Rick Ross also went missing, turning this small mystery into a crisis.

I honestly didn't care about any of this. I was happy that Eevee was gone so no one would disturb my relationship with Roselia. But then something bad happened.

I woke up one morning, not by the alarm clock but by screams coming from outside. I looked out my window to see Rick Ross rampaging my town, but there was one detail I noticed that made me shiver. He had Roselia in his hand, who was screaming and flailing as Rick screamed about pears. She tried to use Poison Sting on the fat rapper, but it had no effect because Rick is a steel type.

I ran out of my house to try and help Roselia. Rick Ross was done rampaging and ran away with Roselia as I chased after him. He noticed me, grabbed a giant pear out of his pocket, and threw it at me. I dodged it and kept running, jumping onto his leg.

"Use Protect, Roselia!" I called to her.

She used the move I told her as I prepared a powerful Thunderbolt. Rick Ross tried to shake me off, but I clung tightly to him. I used Thunderbolt, and down he fell. He let go of Roselia, causing her to fall, too. I jumped off Rick's leg and caught Roselia just in time, saving her.

The whole town cheered. A few Pokémon picked me up and carried me around as Mayor Pikachu approached us.

"Well done, Pachirisu! You saved us all!" he said as the Pokémon Paparazzi put me down.

"Thank you, but where did Eevee and the search party go?" I replied.

Mayor Pikachu shuddered.

"They're... somewhere I'll explain later. They're not dead, don't worry!" he said.

 _To be continued..._

 **And that's the story! The sequel will come someday, but right now you should look forward to the second half of HIMOM!**


End file.
